Falling for you
by alfalfajane
Summary: Draco and Hermione, flat share... She hates him he loves her, this is a short 4 chapter fic that I wrote years ago and never finished. I found it and decided to complete it! Rated M for Language and Sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

A/N: I found this half written little gem on my hard drive and thought I'd take out some of the swearing and bad language and re post it! It's completed now so there is no need to worry about the other fics. You can kinda see where some of my Ideas for Hippogriff fever came from in this nifty wee ficlet. I know why I stopped writing it… it was when I first started fan fiction and everything around me seemed to be pornographic and I didn't want to go down that road! Well this is got a little bit of dirt but no bulging members or bouncing globes you'll be glad to know! Hope you enjoy!

She practically rolled out of her bed, her eyes bleary with sleep. She looked in the mirror and sighed. Why did she have to look like her mother in the morning? She opened the curtains letting in the harsh daylight and exposing her pale make-up smeared face. It had been a rough night; she had been at Harry's 22nd birthday and had drunk far too much tequila.

Brush teeth first, she thought as she tasted the putrid dehydrated alcohol sticking relentlessly to her dry tongue. As she stomped through her flat the cold bit at her toes, he had to have stone floors, he thought they looked cool. The toilet was disgusting; someone had vomited on the toilette and had missed totally, getting the orange bile all over the seat and cistern. Small chunks of food stuck on the floor.

Four multicolored toothbrushes stuck out of the glass above the sink, she grabbed hers clumsily and splurged mint paste on it then ravished her tired mouth with the firm bristles. After spitting out the foamy mint saliva she wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Jesus Christ she was feeling rough, if only she could find her fucking wand then at least she wouldn't have to touch the vomit to clean it up; she thought as she took out the pins that were still in her hair the night before, she found a certain culprit which had been jagging into her head while she slept. When her hair finally fell free from the small metal bars holding it up, with a shake of her head she was no longer her mother.

The giant thick curls which had been rolled into her head the day before, remained accept now softer. She loved it when her hair looked like this, she couldn't achieve this kind of look with magic. She suddenly realized what she was wearing; she prayed to god that the large male's shirt she was now wearing was Ron's or Harry's or even His, that wouldn't be so bad. She wasn't a slut she had three one night stands and had slept with Krum during her summer in Bulgaria, while staying with his family. She had been 17 and he had proposed to her. After he had taken her virginity he had burst into tears and told her he was mad about her and needed to marry her. She on the other hand was not impressed in the bed department by him nor did she love him. She had fancied him for a while and felt comfortable around him but she did not want to marry him. No way! She grabbed the make up wipes from the medical cabinet and hastily removed the smudged make-up revealing creamy skin underneath.

She heard a small Grunt coming from the bath she caught her breath; she did not have her wand so she grabbed the toilette brush. Slowly she reached her trembling hand out to the multi colored shower curtain. Her hand trembling she grabbed it and pulled it fiercely open. She sighed a breath of relief as she realised it was only Neville and Luna curled up in the bath sleeping. Cute; she thought as she watched there chests rise and fall in unison. Arms wrapped around each other lovingly, Luna's slightly abnormally large head resting on Neville's chubby chest. Neville's hand was lovingly entwined in Luna's hair. Hermione stood still staring at them, she grabbed a towel and through it over them covering them best she could. Then it dawned on her; Neville and Luna could have had sex in her bath. Ewe Neville and Luna were no longer cute now they were dirty shaggers.

Hermione disgusted trudged out of the toilette and headed back to her room, on her way she noticed people sleeping on couches and in the laundry basket. When she entered her room her fears were realised, there had been someone in her bed with her, not something that she was too happy about. She tip-toed towards the bed, praying that it was Ron or Harry underneath the blankets. She knew if it was one of them nothing would have happened. She couldn't be sure with the other one though he was forbidden fruit which made him even more juicy and scrumptious. Hermione slapped herself mentally for thinking such things. She intrepidly grabbed the sheet and yanked it back revealing a familiar ginger main with a vest and shorts on thank god. It was not Ron no it was George identifiable by the dragon tattoo on his shoulder, Fred had a griffin on his shoulder. The blurry memory of George collapsing on her bed exclaiming;

"Your fucking floor is a bastard to sleep on, cover yourself up or my actions will not be accountable for woman."

He had thrown Hermione his shirt as she had been sleeping in her bra and pants, too drunk to put her pyjamas on. Drunkenly she had indicated for George to turn round as she took her bra off with a sigh of relief and shoved his already buttoned shirt over her head. Georges turning round had not stopped him from getting a sneaky peak at her in the mirror though.

Hermione seeing her wand on the floor grabbed it then left George to sleep, continuing to walk through the flat in the long shirt and her thong only. 'Oh well they've seen me in less!' She thought as she sauntered to the kitchen hoping for a hot cup of coffee. Her nose suddenly became aware of the smell of cooking bacon. As she entered the kitchen she saw him standing in his boxers and a Pink Floyd t-shirt cooking a fry up:

"Morning!" he said not looking at her, sounding as bad as she felt.

"Morning Malfoy." She said yawning, he turned to look at her, he had not realized it had been her he just thought it was another drunken passer by.

"You want a bacon buttie Granger?" he asked indicating the crispy bacon spitting in the pan.

"Oh cheers mate that would be great! I'll stick on the kettle, you want some coffee?" she asked heading towards the kettle. As she passed by, her semi naked bum rubbed gently across his thighs. He inhaled sharply but covered it with a cough and a splutter.

"Yea coffee would be great!" he said not looking at her again.

"Shit do you know where the fucking coffee is?" she shouted looking over the cluttered surface for the gold and brown tin.

"Yea I think its right up on the top shelf, shit!" a large dollop of hot fat had leapt out of the pan and landed on his hand. Hermione seeing this ran to his aid forgetting her much needed coffee.

"Malfoy you need to run it under the tap!" she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the sink where she hastily turned the cold tap on and shoved his hand under. At the first feeling of the icy gushing water he had tried to pull his hand back Hermione kept a tight grip on it though, using her small body to shield him from his own hand. His whole torso was pushed against her back. The thought of pain was slowly ebbing out of his head and less innocent thoughts were flooding through his head. CRABBE NAKED his brain screamed.

"It's fine now!" he stammered trying to put as much distance between his and Hermione's bodies.

"If you're sure, god I really need coffee." She ran back to the cupboard; "on the top shelf you say!" she opened the cupboard and stretched on her tip toes searching for the beloved coffee tin. As she ebbed higher and higher so did the shirt which was covering her rear end. Draco forgetting the bacon turned to watch as the white cotton slid gracefully up the tanned milky skin revealing her bum. Her small pert bottom showing only slightly, then a little bit more then jackpot the whole shebang;

"Hermione, I know it's nice but cover your ass before Malfoy has a stroke!" …

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

Harry was standing in the door frame in just his boxers, his voice husky from the night before. He was glorious; Hermione thought as she looked at his firm muscles and broad shoulders, very little body hair, large fore arms and that face with that huge jaw and those stunning eyes. He looked like a man who should be in the forest chopping wood. Hermione taking all this in smiled. She knew Harry was stunning but she also knew the thought of even kissing him would make her vomit. Harry and Hermione had been like brother and sister since 4th year, he was protective like a brother and irritating like a brother. Whenever they had been in muggle surroundings people had assumed that they were brother and sister, no one had ever assumed that they were lovers. Hermione liked it that way the other reason she would never do anything with Harry was his enormous sex drive, he was at it like a rabbit. It seemed that when he hit 19 he became the horniest boy ever to walk the earth. One night stand after one night stand had led him back to his first love Ginny who had an equally high sex drive and a kinky side to her. Harry and she claimed that it was nothing serious but Hermione saw the looks they gave each other, the looks of love. She was seeing it everywhere people in love. It made her incredibly jealous she had never had love, she had had sex, and she had had boyfriends but never love never that mutual thing that made her insides feel like melted chocolate.

Hermione looked over at Draco who was staring at his now overly crispy bacon; he had not been paying attention to it. Had he really been watching her or was it just Harry's coarse humor making her paranoid. Draco's pale cheek had a strong tint of red in on it which confirmed her suspicions he was embarrassed. Ah well at least he feels ashamed of himself she thought. As she shook her head and said quietly;

"Get the coffee Harry!" Harry toddled forward in bare feet, his toes still accommodating to the morning icy floor. He gave Hermione a playful slap on the butt as he passed her;

"Morning all!" the tiny figure of Ginny was standing in the door way where Harry had been standing only seconds before. She was wearing a similar outfit to Hermione, a long white male shirt though Hermione doubted that she was wearing knickers. Ginny ran forward and through herself at Harry, she looked like a tiny gymnast jumping onto some apparatus. Her legs flung round Harry's waist she began to kiss him passionately it was lucky for Ginny her shirt was a lot longer than Hermione's otherwise they would be in for a nasty shock;

"Sorry 'Mione I got something better than coffee!" Harry blurted in-between kisses. And with that he was off, a small ginger woman attached round his waist.

"They seem happy!" Draco said still not looking at Hermione

"Hmm!" Hermione answered staring at her feet.

"You want me to get the coffee?" he turned round still not looking at her, he waited for no answer. Instead he marched towards the shelf and easily picked it off of the highest shelf then handed it down to Hermione.

"Thanks." Neither would look each other straight in the eye. It was an unspoken rule. They kept their chat safe never really finding out much about each other. She thought of him as a friend of a friend he would never be her friend. They did not look at each other too much. The sexual tension between the two was apparent to everyone even Neville, however Draco had hurt Hermione too much in the past. There were too many bad memories. She wasn't as strong as Harry and Ron, she found it too hard to forgive and forget.

As she boiled the kettle she thought of the times in 6th year when he had humiliated her at any given opportunity, taunting her and teasing her but worse now. He would play pranks on her, like the time he out a shrinking spell on her uniform, slowly it got smaller and smaller, her skirt shrinking and shrinking and her shirt getting tighter and tighter around her chest. It was lucky she was pedantic about her underwear, she always wore matching bra and pants and she always made sure they were clean and crisp. "You may get run over by a bus and then what would you do. You don't want the doctors thinking you don't wear clean underwear." Her Gran had said to her when she was little.

The uniform had become unbearably tight and had cut off her circulation before it had torn away leaving her standing in her underwear outside the potions classroom. Draco had not laughed like the other Slytherin's he had just stood there looking at her with one eyebrow raised, as if he had been surprised by Hermione's womanly figure. She ran from the corridor tears streaming down her face. Most of the people standing in the corridor, were not laughing, they knew the joke was not funny but sick. Even some of the Slytherin's stood stalk still staring in disbelief and sympathy at Hermione's retreating figure, her petite rear end swaying in the distance. Draco received two black eyes and a burst lip from Harry, Ron and Neville. He had also been given a month of detentions from none other than Snape. There was no way he could have shown favor over Draco, even some of the Slytherin's admitted that it was Draco. Pansy Parkinson had been so disgusted at the prank she had explained in great detail what Malfoy had done.

Hearing Pansy's in depth detail of how he had cursed Granger because he said he wanted her to pay for being smarter than him, had left Draco dumb struck. Who would believe he did not curse Granger? Who would believe he was disgusted at the actions of Pansy though surprisingly not at the site of Hermione? Who would believe that he stood there looking at her with only Curiosity and wonder in his eyes when he saw her flesh appear through the rips in her uniform? After that Draco did not even taunt Hermione, not because of his weighty conscience or because of the fact she had a strict two man guard wherever she went. It was because he was confused, every time he saw her instead of getting the need to curse her he got the need to hold and protect her. He had been totally freaked out by his own brain and actually swapped sides in the Great War because he wanted to protect her. He had deserted his Father in order to protect a mud blood, a woman and a friend of the boy who lived.

"Granger… I wasn't ogling you." Draco said desperately trying to save some shred of his dignity and pride.

"Yea I know. Why would _you_ be looking at _me_?" she followed that with a fake dry laugh.

"That isn't what I meant Granger and you know it!" he said raising his voice slightly. Why couldn't she just see the desperation in his eyes? Why did she just choose to ignore him?

"Sure Malfoy… you going to give me some bacon or what?" she said with a sort of lop sided smile.

He hastily put the bacon on the bread only one slice buttered, with a dollop of brown sauce and a dollop of tomato. He wished she would notice the fact he was the only one who knew exactly how to make bacon sandwiches the way she liked them.

She did notice, in fact she was totally taken aback, when he handed her the sandwich the only thing she could do was stammer a thanks and then hastily run from the room.

That night after the stragglers had left, Ginny had gone home, Hermione had cleaned the house, Ron had made a mess and Harry had sprained his wrist jumping off of the couch onto Hermione, Draco lay in his bed. He pointed his wand at the clock on his wall; he illuminated it with a flick of his wand. The time read 3am exactly, he flicked his wand again, and all of the household's names were on each of the four hands. Ron had had these clocks made in case any of them were in trouble or had a "friend" in their room, the rest of the group would know either to help the screaming or ignore it, the clock had 12 stations:

Sleeping, Wanking (they had to add this after Hermione walked in on Ron having a fiddle, though Hermione made sure to put a counter curse on all of the clocks so that her privacy could remain private!), Shopping, Work, Shagging, In Room, In Toilette, In Hospital, Crying (Harry had added this one so that he would know when Hermione was upset. She hated him for it), dead, in grave danger and In bad mood (this was also added to warn the boys of Hermione's PMS she also hated them for this.). The clocks were obviously created by boys for boys! She hated the intrusion.

The clocks were bought for more of a novelty; you had to actually charm the clock to show the magic side, the clocks that were in each of the flat mate's bed room and they very rarely checked them now. Well Ron and Harry didn't. Every night when Draco and Hermione lay in there beds awake they would flick their wands at the clock and see what each other were doing. Not realising that the other was doing the same thing and with only a thin wall between the two of them.

Draco saw that Hermione's hand was set to in toilette. Without really thinking it through he got up from his bed and walked towards the toilette door. As he reached it the door opened a flood of yellowish light flooded the dark corridor and lit up Hermione from behind like she was an angle in her short silk nightdress. She gasped when she saw Draco standing at the door the light pouring over him, his eyes squinting and trying to adjust to the bright lights.

"Malfoy what are you doing up?" she said looking at him curiously.

"I heard a noise just wanted to see who was up… could you shut that door please my retinas about to burn out!" he chuckled slightly at his witty comment.

"Sorry Malfoy," she shut the door "why didn't you just check that stupid clock." She sighed she loved her clock really, it gave her inside knowledge into the workings of Draco, like she knew most of the time when she was awake so was he and that sometimes he would cry and also that sometimes his hand would split into two, when he was at the hospital working he would cry, Hermione imagined a compassionate Draco shedding tears over a sickly child or perhaps he was crying because a poor person had touched him or something.

"Sorry Granger I didn't think." They were in complete darkness now; Draco threw all caution to the wind. He leant down slowly and planted his lips onto hers. He wasn't sure what the reaction would be, but when she kissed him back he was more surprised than he would have been had she slapped him.

Hermione stepped back, the blood was rushing to her head she felt faint. What the fuck was he doing? She raised her small trembling hand up to his large heaving chest and tried to push. Draco felt the pressure of her tiny hand restraining him but he chose to ignore it. He ploughed on bruising her pouting lips with his own. She pulled her hand back from her chest and balled her fist up, Draco was not paying attention to her pushes, she slammed her tiny fist into his face then lifted her long leg up in a karate kick, and as he stumbled back from the punch she kicked him in the stomach making him topple over. Both Ron and Harry were awakened by the noise in the hall.

"Who's there? I'm armed." Harry shouted from the other end of the hall.

Hermione switched on the light to reveal Ron and Harry crouching at the end of the hall in their pants. Ron was holding his wand; Harry on the other hand was holding a chop stick. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"What the fuck did you do to Malfoy?" Harry looked at the blonde boy lying in the fetal position on the floor.

"I punched him then kicked him in the stomach!" Hermione said with a whimsical look on her face.

"And why were you using Draco as a human punch bag?" Harry asked again looking for a more in depth account of why she beat up Draco.

"I was em…I was coming out of the toilette and he was standing there and he gave me a fright cause I couldn't see him properly so, I thought he was an intruder so I kicked his ass!" Hermione lied looking at Harry and Ron as if to say 'why else would I punch him?'

"Couldn't you see it was him with the light from the toilette?" Ron asked making a sensible suggestion, a very rare thing for him.

"I pee in the dark!" she said without thinking. Why the hell was she covering for him? He had thrown himself on her, but she had thrown herself right back at him. She didn't want to face the fact that she kissed him and she liked it.

"Well I think you owe Drakey boy an apology! Hermione you must stop beating him up, what's this the fifth time?" Harry said counting on his fingers.

"Fourth!" groaned Draco from his position on the floor.

Hermione walked towards him, she lowered her hand and he took it, with surprising strength she heaved him off of the floor.

"I'm really sorry Malfoy!" she said sweetly, though there was no warmth or kindness in her eyes. She hugged him tightly though maybe slightly too tightly. Her nails digging into his back she suddenly released him and walked quickly to her room, silently.

"That was odd!" Harry said looking at Ron, the two shrugged and they both went to their rooms. Draco walked slowly to his room, feeling ashamed of himself, feeling crest fallen, feeling sleazy and most of all feeling incredibly small.

Four times that girl had belittled his masculinity. Once in third year, once in fifth year, once in sixth year and at 3am in the hall. Draco wrapped the blanket around him remembering the times when Hermione had attacked him so fiercely. You would not have expected it from someone of such a small frame, but in truth she could give better than she got.

The worse beating he had received from her had been on the Hogwarts express on the way to school in their sixth year. He had been sitting with pansy discussing the summer he had had, then the golden trio had walked past his compartment, Hermione in the lead. She had looked very grumpy and Ron and Harry looked anxious following her. Draco did not know what possessed him to do it but when he saw her he called out:

"Hey Granger you've got a face like a cat's arse, what's wrong? Have both of your boyfriends refused to give you any because they've realised what a fucking filthy little mud blood you are." Hermione had stopped in her tracks making both Harry and Ron knock into her, she had held her ground. Before Harry or Ron could do anything she had turned on the spot suddenly, she had pushed them out of the way, thrown her wand at them and leapt into the compartment. She had thrown herself on top of Draco who had stood to shout the last few words thinking that she would continue to walk. She had leapt on him like a lioness hungry for prey. He fell backwards hitting his head on the floor, Hermione on top of him straddling his chest. She grabbed the collar of his shirt ready to punch:

"Just because they won't fuck you Granger, doesn't mean I will, I wouldn't want to catch anything!" He said trying to look cool and save his pride, Perhaps if he hadn't of said this he would have been saved what happened next.

"You fucking little shite!" Hermione had spat into his face lifting his head up from the ground by his collar and then without warning she had slammed her fist straight into his face slamming his head back onto the floor. Blood had spattered over the compartment as his nose burst unceremoniously like a tomato. Pansy had lifted her legs off the floor to avoid being hit by Hermione. Hermione then pushed herself onto her knees, and pushed one of them into his groin as she put her arm across his throat cutting off his air supply. He squirmed in pain but was locked to the ground by her strength and fear of what she would do, also the fact she had pinned his balls to the floor with her bony knee had kind of prevented much movement on his part.

"Now say that again you little poof!" Hermione had spat her face a mere inch from his.

"MUDBLOOD!" he had choked; Him and his stupid pride!

That was it she was off, with her knee still on his balls she scratched and punched him and he hit back bursting her lip but doing very little other damage apart from a few bruises, Hermione had not conceded until Harry and Ron pulled her writhing and screaming body from his, like a baby being taken away from its mother. Harry and Ron had known that Hermione could defend herself and they knew that she could throw a good punch, but the stuff she was pulling in there, reminded Harry of a Pro wrestling match. Draco had lain in the compartment for an hour before he could bring himself to stand, blood dripping from him he had pointed his wand at his face and healed his wounds easily, then cleared up the mess. Wounds could visibly be healed but the pain from where her knees had bruised his groin and chest still remained.

When Hermione had entered an empty compartment with Ron and Harry, she was buzzing, her breath short she sat on the chair and put her head in-between her legs trying to catch her breath.

"Hermione… em what the hell just happened in there? And where the hell did you learn to fight like that!" Harry had asked tentatively stroking the back of her head.

"The little fucker deserved it; he can't talk to people like that. And I learned to fight like that when I was a kid at muggle Primary school. I used to get bullied a lot because I was smarter, so I learned to fight off of my uncles, some of them…I hate to admit this but well my dad's brothers aren't exactly legit, two of them are in jail for bank robbery and the others are I suppose what you would call hard men. One of my great uncles was a hit man back in his day. You know I come from a very male dominated family, probably why I get on with boys better than girls. My dad is one of seven brothers and he's the only sane one!" She looked at her feet, not exactly happy about what her family did but at the same time proud of the lessons they had taught her.

"I always wondered where you got your balls from!" Ron said then added "fuck I hope Ginny doesn't end up like that, no offence!" Ron was looking at Hermione slightly wary of her fiery disposition.

"So you're related to the Mob?" Harry asked in a cool way not wanting to start a panic.

"You could say that!" Hermione said with a soft chuckle. Then she added "don't worry Ron Ginny hasn't got gun wielding crack pots in her family, though I must say the girl can hold her own!" she smiled again.

That was the first time they had seen her properly smile, in a very long time. It had been hard for Hermione recently, she had just lost her mother that summer to breast cancer and coming back to school had been hard for her. Since her mothers death she had become far more aggressive, the only real female influence in her family had died and left her to be brought up by her loony uncles and her timid father, who was the youngest of the seven and therefore considered the biggest chicken, mainly because of his dentist occupation and the fact he wore beige a lot.

Draco had not known about Hermione's loss, I didn't justify him saying what he said but he thought to himself perhaps if he had known he wouldn't have been so harsh. Then he slapped himself on the head reminding him that he shouldn't have said that anyway. He had found out this information about Hermione's family and her mother from Harry only months ago, and it seemed to shed Hermione's personality in a totally new light. At the time Draco had not reported Hermione only due to the fact he did not want the whole school knowing that he was yet again beaten up by Hermione Granger the Psycho Girl!

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter!

Hermione woke the next morning with the adrenaline still running through her veins. She slowly remembered what had happened the night before, what she had done and why she had done it. She hated herself for it, but she knew it was justified in a way.

When she was younger she had always been told, never to look back, never to admit you have made a mistake and never to change your mind. This was probably why most of her family was small minded bigoted men who fought at football matches and carried knives. Hermione although listening to her family's advice, she tended not to act on it. She found their way of thinking to be primeval and positively dull. How could you expand your mind if you were too busy shutting out the things you didn't understand.

At the same time though Malfoy was doing her head in, she couldn't stop thinking about him but at the same time the fact that she was thinking about him was making her sick to the core of her soul.

"Hey kick box queen! I made you a cup of tea!" Harry was standing at the door in his pants again.

"Give me a minute till I shove something on." Hermione picked up a large jumper and pulled it on over her silk night dress.

She wandered towards the door straightening things as she went then opened it to the usual site of Harry in his underwear.

"What you got on today?" Harry asked as he lay down on her bed putting his arms behind his head.

"I'm off work today, do you know this is my first day off since I started there. I'm not including the weekends but you know this is my first proper day off!" Hermione sounded excited but at the same time she longed for the safety of her ministry job.

Hermione worked as an office clerk in the department for Magical creatures, the pay was lousy, her seniors were annoying and the tasks were menial but she was insistent on building her way up to a higher status. She decided long ago that people who got to where they were because of money or status, were people she did not want to know.

"What you got today?" She asked already knowing the answer.

"Auror stuff!" Hermione mouthed it as Harry said it. Harry's life was split into three very uneven sections, the biggest part was Auror work, the second part was Ginny and sex and the third part was everything else. Harry and Ron worked hard and played hard it was their style. They loved being Aurors and they loved getting rat arsed and falling about, so basically they loved their lives.

"So you planning on kicking Malfoy's head in any time soon, it's just next time you do it, I'd like to see it." He said as he comfortably rested his hands in his boxers.

"Harry Potter I do not know how many times I have to tell You get your hands out of your pants!" she threw a pillow at him and he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Shit Hermione, It's just a comfortable place to rest my hand. I've told you before the fact I can do that in front of you just proves how comfortable I am in your presence." He seemed not to be embarrassed, probably because this was an argument that they had almost every day.

"And no I don't plan to lash out at Malfoy again any time soon, I really should learn to control my temper!" she said contemplatively as she fingered her hair.

"Well whatever happened last night, and don't you believe for a second that I ate up that "Oh I got a fright" shit, I just think you should know that he's an Ok guy and someone who you have a lot in common with!" Harry said sitting up and looking pointedly at Hermione.

"How can you say that; the boy made my, yours and Ron's lives a living hell for years!" she said turning suddenly to stand right in front of him.

"He may have made our lives a bit unbearable Hermione, but at the end of the day he could of have saved our lives as well!" he said raising an eyebrow at her and trying to make her see sense.

"He's an arrogant little shit and I don't know why he has to live with us anyway!" Hermione screamed, her pent up rage bursting out of her like a bullet from a hot gun.

"Hermione you know very well that he is living here with us for his own safety and ours!" Harry said sternly, this was another one of Harry and Hermione's frequent rows.

Hermione sank onto her bed, she did know he had to stay there and she did know why, that's what made her hate him more. He was doing the right thing by them and they were doing the right thing by him. Hermione remembered the day everything changed:

Hermione sat alone in the corridor that led to Dumbledore's office, there was a large gash on her cheek and she was clutching at her chest, the battle was over and had been won, she had helped to defeat lord Voldemort and many of his supporters. She did not feel like celebrating though. She heard footsteps drumming behind her, she was too weak to turn and look she was on the verge of fainting the last thing she had seen was the angel faced blonde boy who had carried her to the hospital wing. He was the angel of hope her mind subconsciously showed her when she had been unconscious for three days. Apparently he had sat beside her, not leaving her for the whole three days. During the final battle Hermione had been captured by Lucius Malfoy and his only son had come to her rescue, he had bound his father and handed him over to the ministry. Lucius had killed himself straight after his capture, ashamed of his son and determined to go on his own terms, as he screamed the curse while his bound hand clutched his wand to his side, he had stared at Draco and shook his head while tears of betrayal trailed down his hollow cheeks.

Draco had tried to help Hermione to her feet but she had run to the aid of Harry who was battling with Voldemort in the shady and dank bowels of Hogwarts castle. This is where she had been badly injured, she had tried to pull Seamus away from Bellatrix while he was down, but Seamus got hit with a curse and it rebounded to Hermione. She had gone down slowly and with enough time to throw a curse at Bellatrix; which hit her and finished her leaving her for the ministry clean up at the end. When Hermione had awoken the battle was not finished, she found herself slumped over the dead body of Seamus Finnegan, unable to speak. She had got up and run for the castle the final moments of battle occurring as she accidentally slammed into Voldemort in her confusion knocking him off kilter. This was what she was famous for, she had helped defeat him but it was through no knowledge or consent of her own. She had been running away in fear and had clumsily and foolishly run straight at him. She had never told anyone this and no one had ever questioned her bravery. She had fled straight to Dumbledore's office and fallen and that is where he had found her.

Although they had defeated and brought down the Dark Lords regime, some death eaters still remained, hidden yet full of anger. Draco Malfoy was the blood traitor target who was now higher up on the hit list than Harry Potter for some of the betrayed Death Eaters. Dumbledore had performed some magic bonding Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione to each other with an old magic of Trust and Unity, at some point in the battle each had done something to save another's life in that circle of comrades. They each owed their life to another in the group, and this bond and circle of friendship was what kept them safe from the few but dangerous killers. Very much like the magic performed on the Dursley's home; each of the Young adults living in the house were safe as long as they stuck together. Out side of the house each was carefully watched by Order of the phoenix members and also Ministry officials. Harry and Ron both accepted Malfoy; he had mellowed a lot since the battle, and really seemed eager for a quiet life. He just wanted to live, he was a hunted man, not only had he betrayed his father, he had betrayed his father for a Mud Blood Woman of all things.

It was this fact that annoyed Hermione the most, this meant that she owed him something and she hated being indebted to people she didn't really like. Especially a person, who had picked on her, teased her and flat out went out of his way to put her through pain. And to top it off according to Dumbledore; Draco and Hermione's bond was strongest of the lot, she wanted to vomit.

Hermione's Brain was yet again in the present;

"Look Harry I love you and I'd do anything for you, It's just he's so…."

"Sexy and handsome and charming and in love with you!" Harry interrupted looking at her suspiciously.

"Fuck off Harry I was going to say: so Irritating, but clearly that label can go to you!" She hissed.

"Look Hermione I don't know why you are so up tight with him, you know he told me something at my birthday when he was drunk, and he only told me!" Harry said looking pointedly at Hermione; who in turn pretended to look uninterested when really she was longing to hear what he had to say.

"Draco decided to cross sides so that he could protect you; He betrayed everything he believed in because of you!" Harry said solemnly yet pointedly trying to make Hermione understand.

Hermione was undeniably not expecting this; in fact this thought had never crossed her mind which is unusual as most thoughts cross her mind at some point or another. She sat speechless and contemplating this weighty discovery: _he gave up his family and his values for me!_

"Well that's not a good enough reason to give up your life!" She screamed.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Harry shouted back; totally surprised by her outcry.

"You don't change your moral side for a woman, you change it because you see the light, or because you know what your doing is wrong, or at least because you know what your about to do is the right thing even if you don't like it. You do not on the other hand change sides in a war in the hope to get laid!" Tears were now streaming down her face; she didn't know why this was making her so upset, only that the knowledge seemed to be an added weight on her shoulders. She actually felt guilty that he had given up his life in order to be on her good side. She may have detested his opinion and his decisions; but it was in her moral fiber to defend to the death his right to have those opinions.

She came to the conclusion that the stupid dick was so depressed all the time because he had given up his family and his happiness to have her and she hated him for it. Her misinterpretation of the whole circumstance left her feeling bitter and in a way betrayed. Harry looked at her in silence and shook his head; _if only she would open her eyes! _

Hermione did not acknowledge Draco's presence in the slightest over the weeks that followed Harry's proverbial spilling of the beans. Draco had no idea about Harry telling Hermione about Draco's feelings, the sexual tension that seemed present before, now hovered like a purple haze all through the house.

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table fingering her hair happily and reading a letter she had received from Ronald Weasley her first love, she laughed inwardly as she remembered the awkward gangly ginger boy who had kissed her so tenderly on her 16th birthday. Ron was now a large gangly ginger man, who seemed to light up any room he entered, perhaps it was the torch like quality of his hair or the fact he was so funny, Hermione thought it was his hair, everyone loved a ginger nut. She continued to read;

Dear Hermione,

I thought I'd dropped you a line while I'm away, I have met the nicest girl, and she's called Lilly, nothing on you though babes. When you and Draco getting hitched? I'm coming home in 2 days, Greece is great but my complexion doesn't agree to too much with the sun, I am one big freckle man. I hope I bed Lilly before I leave. I can see you shaking your head as I write this 'Mione. The stuff for the ministry is all done and dusted so I'm using this extra time to fanny about and I love it. Make sure Harry is ok; I bet he's missing me. (Hermione stopped reading for a second and heard the familiar creaking of Harry's bed springs. Mentally she answered Ron; not really mate!) Try not to beat up Draco again; you'll devastate his good looks.

Xxx Ronald "SEX MACHINE" Weasley.

Hermione folded up the letter and was about to stand when a sudden pop came from behind her, she turned and stopped to see Draco standing behind her. She continued to leave the kitchen when Draco said:

"What's going on? Who called the meeting?" He panted, he had apparated in a hurry he was still wearing his white medi-wizard robe.

"What you talking …" Her question was answered by another popping and Snape appeared in-between them.

"Where Is Harry? There has been an incident!" He shouted as he did Harry leapt out of his room at top speed wrapped in a bed sheet.

"What's going on Snape?" He asked as he conjured his robes onto his half naked body.

"Ginny and you need to leave now we need your help!" Draco made to go with them.

"Draco, Hermione… You will both have to stay here, I will have to seal you in from the outside with a very powerful charm, I am afraid you will not be the most comfortable of people, the charm also seals in heat but I tell you, you will be safe if you stay in this house!" And with no other explanation he was away, Harry and Ginny following hot at his heels.

"Draco, do you know what's going on?" Hermione suddenly felt Claustrophobic.

"DO I look like I know what's going on?" Draco stormed to his room and Hermione to hers.

She felt the heat creep through the house a sticky film of fine sweat appeared on her head and on her bare legs, her joints were damper than any other part. Under her knees where now itching, she was desperately trying to stay as still as possible.

"Hermione Are you Ok?" She heard Draco bang through the wall.

"How long has it been?" She answered in reply.

"Seven hours!" Draco shouted. Their conversation had gone like this for the past seven hours. No more was added to the conversation and they did not enter each others rooms. Until Draco looked to his clock and saw that Hermione's hand was set to in grave danger. Without thinking he jumped from the bed and ran to her room, she was laying on her side, soaked in sweat an empty bottle of water beside her. Draco shook her slightly, but she did not wake, he felt her pulse it was slow, in fact very slow. He lifted her up under her knees and behind her neck, her bulk was a dead weight and her body was red hot. He carried her to the bathroom and placed her gently on the hard tiled floor. As he turned on the tap, the pluming groaned and screeched as it adjusted to the sudden flow of water. Hermione woke suddenly with a sharp scream.

"Granger calm down!" Draco screamed over Hermione's screaming.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?" She screamed flailing very weakly on the hard hot floor.

"You over heated, you passed out I was just trying to lower your temperature! I was going to put you in a cold bath!" Draco shouted over the noise Hermione was making in her tired attempts to struggle which were failing as she had not enough strength to lift her head from the ground.

"And you couldn't use magic! You just wanted to take my clothes off didn't you?" She screamed her voice becoming delirious and slurred.

"I wasn't sure if it would affect the charm round the house! I'm fucking sorry you bitchy cow, I was just trying to stop you from dieing of heat exhaustion." And with that he turned the tap off. Hermione seemed to be falling into a feint again, so Draco lifted her with ease and submerged her body in the chilled water. She let out a sigh of relief as steam rose from her body, her chest rose and fell as her lunges filled happily with the air cooled by the water.

"Why aren't you nearly dieing?" Hermione asked feeling slightly breathless as her lungs seemed to be grateful of the colder air in the room.

"I lived in the desert in Dubai for two years, before I went to Hogwarts!" Draco said in a matter of fact tone

Hermione smiled, she had been to Dubai with her parents a few times, and the memories of the sand and the tans and even the food poisoning seemed to bring a happy smile to her face. Draco's Memories of Dubai were totally different to Hermione's; He had been trained in the dark arts by ancient wizards who lived in the desert. His mother had been forced to wear black and cover her face and her beautiful hair. He had been tortured and tested beyond his boundaries, at the tender age of 9 Draco was expected to be a man and not a little boy.

The man who taught him was Nubile a wicked old man, who seemed to have no sense of the moral or the good: Just power and Cruelty. Dubai was his father's way of mentally breaking him down so that he could be restructured into an evil bastard, but something had hindered his father's great plan:

As the small boy sat in the desert with his mentor he prayed to be saved, His white blonde hair covered with a thin brown bandana and his once pale skin was dirty brown. His bare feet were bleeding where the skin had become cracked and dry. He was Isolated in the desert, alone with a mad man where no one could find him, not even his mother, his only protector. His mind was not yet warped the little boy still longed for normality and peace not this hell hole. His father had not taken any interest in him for the past 9 years but now he was his fathers' pawn, to play any way he liked.

"Nubile, would it be alright if I went for a small walk?" Draco said quietly and timidly. It was not wise to ask for something you wanted.

"I grow tiresome of your constant needs and wants, you may go into the desert walking but this boy; will be your first test!" Nubile spat.

"What do you mean mentor?" Draco asked feeling terrified already.

"You must stay alone in the desert tonight but you must walk far from here and fend for yourself, use the powers your father has bestowed on you to survive in this sea of sand. If you try and linger near this spot in order to survive you will be punished greatly." The old man spat, Grains of sand sticking in the fine creases of his face.

"Go now!" and with that Nubile disappeared leaving the small boy to wander the dry sea.

Draco stood and began to walk, his small feet burned on the hot grains of sand. Small blotches of blood were visible on the white plains of sandy desert. As night fell Draco had been walking for hours he was dizzy with thirst and hunger and the nape of his neck was burnt raw. He fell were he stood and was lost in a hazy sleep filled with pain and aching, when he woke he was no longer alone…

A small girl in a pale green summer dress was hovering over him, her face was brown with sun and sand yet she was clearly not a native of these parts. Her soft brown eyes were concerned and her brow was furrowed.

"hello!" She said excitedly as she noticed his eyes open.

Draco could not speak, his tongue was swollen with dehydration and his lip were cracked and stuck together.

"Oh you must be a native, how exciting!" She exclaimed. The little girl looked at the boy the way she looks at books now, her eyes filled with amazement and wonder though so compassionate at the same time.

"Do you want some water?" She held up a large bottle of water. Draco tried to raise his hand to clasp it but had no energy to do so.

The little girl seeing his struggle did what she knew her story book heroes would do. She lifted the boys head and rested it on her dirty grazed knees then placed the bottle lip onto the dry lips pf the boy; He parted his lips with difficulty. The little girl lifted the bottle letting it trickle slowly into his mouth. The cold water flowed like air into Draco's mouth allowing him to move his mouth more.

"I wish I could take you home with me, I'd share my toys with you and teach you to read, Then we could discuss books and drink tea. It would be great to have a brother or just a friend. I'll tell you a secret, I think I'm different. Like a magic person I can make things happen sometimes, like when I found you. I was digging in the sand for no reason I just felt like I needed too and I found you buried under the sand…." The girl was interrupted by a woman dressed in Safari gear.

"Hermione get away from that boy, the tour guide told you that the natives will pull all sorts of tricks to get some money. And Hermione you know that little British girls are like gold here, someone could kidnap you and…" Hermione's mother trailed off realizing that she had revealed her fears more than she had intended.

"Wait there mother!" She turned back to the little boy, "here take this bottle of water, we've got loads back at the hotel and your feet…" she bit her lip and contemplated then looked around her to check her mother was not looking. She slipped off the small brown sandals and quickly placed them on Draco's feet, she knelt over him and kissed him on the head then placed a small bag of sweets in his hands; "I'm sorry I don't have anything else." And with that she leapt up and ran to her mother who was standing beside the tour guide and a man who Draco presumed was the little girl's father; the family, all smiles and happiness. He had treasured her name, Hermione; the girl, the mud blood who had given the poor little boy her shoes.

Once Draco went to school, he had remembered Hermione straight away. Who could forget those honey brown eyes. But his mind was now so warped that the act of kindness the little girl had shown him was now an act of evil, Pity is never bestowed on a Malfoy.

Hermione was lining in the bath staring at Draco something switching in her mind, shesat up in the tub and turned to Draco, her T-Shirt was clinging to her taught body her breast showing through the cotton. Her face was contorted with curiosity then suddenly realisation; she knew who the little dirty boy was.

"I've…been…to…Dubai…Draco"...

Draco stood up and stared at his feet: "you seem fine now!" He muttered as he rubbed his head anxiously and headed to the door;

"You knew it was me?" she asked but in more of a statement.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Harry Potter.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Draco was standing stalk still at the door frame not daring to look at the woman who was the girl.

"Don't fuck me around Malfoy; did you know all along it was me?" She spat now standing in the heart of the tub, her shorts and T-shit now clinging to her curved body with great enthusiasm.

Draco turned to look at her and swallowed hard at the sight of every inch of her torso; only veiled slightly by the wet cotton. Her whole body was rigid and shaking, Draco had to mentally slap himself as he actually found himself being turned on by the site of her drowned rat look. Draco walked out of room leaving her shivering in the bath. Hermione kicked the side of the wall and slumped unceremoniously back into the cool water. She sat bolt upright clutching her knees shivering in the cool water. She slapped the water angrily hating Draco Malfoy, for no real reason except the fact that he had one over on her.

"Why didn't you tell Me Draco…Draco Answer me…DRACO?" She screamed demanding an answer from him.

Draco re-entered the room silently, his arms behind his back, a calm yet resolute look on his face. Hermione tried to stand but slipped and ended up back on her ass, her arms crossed over her shaking chest. If looks could kill Draco Malfoy would have died years ago, however the look Hermione was giving him at that moment seemed enough on its own to stop the man from living. She was livid, the cold water surrounding her seemed to be at boiling point, Draco was sure that any minuet now he would find steam rising from the girl like a pressure cooker.

"I have something I want to show you." He said calmly looking straight into the currently Mocha eyes. (Hermione's eye's bizarrely changed color with season)

She didn't reply instead she looked at him like she needed a total explanation, like she had been a child kept in the dark for so many years. She searched Draco looking for the clue, the key to their past, just something solid that showed her she wasn't just hallucinating.

From behind his back he pulled two very tattered but well cared for sandals. The little brown straps were torn and ratty but he held them with such delicacy as if they were made of glass.

"How long have you known?" Hermione asked tentatively reaching her finger out to stroke the tiny sandal.

"All my life, I knew it was you the minute I got on the Hogwarts express, I could tell it was you by your eyes." He said staring into those eyes now.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" She asked tears pouring down her already wet cheeks. She was shaking worse than ever now and her breathing was labored. She didn't allow him to answer; he seemed incapable of speech his mouth opening and shutting but no sound coming from him.

"I didn't know if you were real, I thought I was mad. I thought about you for years. I used to sit in my bed when I was little and pray to god that the little dessert boy would be safe. I even did it when I was at Hogwarts: When all along the boy I was praying and weeping for was under my nose calling me a mud blood, Stealing my books, Pulling my hair and making my life a living hell. You make me sick!" She tried to step out of the bath but found herself half slipping half fainting into the arms of Draco.

She huffed but she did not struggle, she was too weak and she was sick of this falling into his arm thing, more often than not he seemed to be there to catch her. This fact only made her more irritated. Draco silently lifted her totally out of the bath, cradling her in his arms, the sandal still dangling from his finger. He did not carry her to her room, instead he carried her to the living room and placed her on the floor on top of a bean bag, he knew heat rose, so the closer to the ground they were the cooler they would be, well in theory anyway. He walked to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of cold water and another bottle which contained "Iceberg Vodka". The drink of Russian Wizards, It was so cold that as you took a swig you could feel the cold trickle down your insides sending shivers through your body. He sat unceremoniously beside Hermione, and opened the vodka and took a swig while handing Hermione the water. Hermione however grabbed the Vodka off of him and took a deep drink of it, choking slightly she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're a bastard!" She spat before lifting the bottle to her mouth and drinking again.

"You don't know anything about me Granger!" HE grabbed the bottle back off of her and drank again.

"Sure I do, you thought that you'd repay me for saving you by being a total nasty bastard!" She shouted pointing her finger dangerously close to his face.

"I was brain washed, I was left in that dessert so that my dad could break my mind down, only so he could build it back up, I saw your act of kindness as pity, and I had that totally warped Mud Blood thing going on, plus you were best friends with the boy who I was told to hate and kill if possible and to top it off you beat me in every class making sure every time I saw my father I got cursed because you were smarter than me!" He shouted bearing his soul to the hard faced girl.

"Look granger I know that these are not excuses, but they are some sort of reason. My father warped my mind to the point of no return. I had no Idea what the real world looked like. It's like being told your whole life that wine is water, so why would you think any different, it's what you know." He took another swig of the vodka as if to punctuate his point.

As if in a sort of acceptance Hermione shrugged her shoulders in defeat. Then took the bottle back off of him and drank then slumped into her bean bag, looking at the ceiling.

"Malfoy, was me saving you in the desert the thing that made our bond stronger?" She asked contemplating.

"Perhaps, you always were smarter than me Granger you would know." He said chuckling slightly, even when she was tipsy she was thinking.

Suddenly she stood; "my clothes are crusting to my body, I hate it when that happens," She was right the once wet clothes were now sticking to her body in a crusty fashion, dried suddenly by the extreme heat in the flat.

She staggered off to her room and returned seconds later wearing a tight white wife beater and a pair of Harry's boxers.

"Are those Harry's?" Draco asked his face contorted with confusion.

"It disturbs me that you know what Harry's under pants look like Draco." She laughed. It wasn't hard to identify Harry's boxers as most of them have his initials printed on the waist band with a crown on top of the HP. Harry's tribute to his own Libido.

Draco chuckled along with her as she toppled onto the bean bag, she grabbed her wand and wrapped her hair into a bun then slid the long wand through the tight bun, as she released her grip, the bun unravelled then was caught by the wand allowing her hair to stay in a relaxed mess on the back of her head.

"When you stopped being a nasty bastard, why didn't you tell me who you were then?" She asked turning her head to look at Draco's profile. The anger was gone in her voice diluted by the alcohol.

"Didn't see the point, I knew you'd be angry. I seem to piss you off almost every day; I didn't think there was any need to aggravate you further." He said looking into the distance.

"I can be a rite bitch I suppose!" She said giggling slightly, sadistically laughing at the night she kicked him in the balls.

The heat in the room was stagnant, like an oven. The two young adults sat on the floor swigging booze and making small talk. Beads of sweat trickled from Draco's head making his hair stick to his fore head.

"Truth or dare?" Hermione shouted loudly making Draco start. She was drunk; he could tell she was; she always wanted to play this game or twister when she was drunk. But since he was drunk as well, he agreed.

"Truth!" he exclaimed.

"Did you honestly sleep with Pansy in second year?" Hermione asked looking at him as if to say why!

"Yes, we were friends and we both wanted to loose our virginity, so we did it in Snape's potion cupboard." He said with his head in his hands shaking it.

"Granger you ask me that question every time we play this game, don't you believe me!" he said looking at her pleadingly.

"I'm always pissed when we play this so I rarely remember what I ask any one. Also I know it really bugs you so that's why I ask you every time!" she finished with a smug little smirk. As if to say_; "I can be a prick too"_

"Truth or dare?" he asked shaking his head at the deviousness this girl possessed.

"Truth!" she exclaimed clapping her hands, pleased by the fact that Draco was continuing with the game.

Draco thought long and hard then asked laughing slightly; "Have you ever done anything lesbian-ish?" he smirked at the end as he saw Hermione blush even through her flushed cheeks.

Hermione cleared her throat; "Yes, but I can not tell you who with, cause that would incriminate them. I was 16 and I was experimenting and I can I assure you I did nothing for me!" Hermione stopped herself, why was she assuring him of all people that she was not a lesbian.

"Ha you're a big dyke!" Draco shouted laughing and clutching his stomach, he had already heard about Hermione's lesbianism from Ron. She had snogged lavender, not so bad, but he thought she was funny when she was worked up.

"Shut up !" she shouted over his laughter, she was in a rage now.

She jumped up and pointed at him her finger shaking inches from his nose. "You listen to me Mr Malfoy; I don't know why I trusted you. You don't miss a beat do you, you can't just be civil." She shouted tears welling up in her burning eyes.

"Oh for fuck sake Granger, Why do you have to take everything so seriously, I was joking or can't you take a joke!" He shouted back.

"You're not a fucking comedian Malfoy, No… you're a spiteful little boy who needs to get digs at people!" she screamed back at him her face inches from his.

"Maybe if you weren't such a fucking killjoy, you'd be able to define between a joke and an insult!" He shouted back at her lowering his face slightly so that their noses nearly touched.

"I am not a Killjoy!" She shouted and as if to prove her point she grabbed Draco's face and pulled his face to hers and kissed him with all the gusto she could muster. Draco as if prepared for this moment his whole life grabbed her round the waist and pushed her against the wall, lifting her arms above her head he held them with one hand as he ran his thumb down her side tracing the outline of her every curve. She shivered under his touch and kissed him longingly, years of tormented foreplay now coming to some form of a summit.

Draco lifted Hermione's slender frame from the ground, she wrapped her legs possessively round his waist. He pushed her harder against the wall, lifting her higher so that his face was now at her collar bone. He slipped his thumbs under the hem of the vest she was wearing and lifted it over her head. Revealing her round breast pushed against his chest. He grabbed his own shirt and lifted it over his head; it rubbed against Hermione's legs burning them slightly with the heat, urgency and friction. It was now bare flesh on bare flesh.

"Draco what are we doing?" she asked, with no panic or desperation in her voice

"I don't know?" Draco mumbled as he nestled his head into the crook of her neck biting it softly, something he had wanted to do for years.

Hermione tilted her head back, pushing her body off of the wall and further into Draco's hard chest. He stumbled back slightly as she clenched firmly to him. She made no move to uncoil her slender legs from Draco's firm torso. She gently tilted her head back and shook her head letting the bun that had once been there fall out, as she did this her wand fell to the floor. Draco made to let go of her so that she could get it but she kept her legs clenched then did something that Draco didn't know any human could do never mind Hermione. She slowly yet steadily bent backwards until her hands were touching the ground while her legs were still wrapped around Draco. She looked around and found her wand she grabbed it quickly and shot back up faster than she had gone down giving her self a terrible head rush. She wobbled slightly and Draco grabbed her tighter, he knew she was drunk and now dizzy; he was having an internal fight between his conscience and his sex drive.

"Your room or mine?" she whispered seductively into his ear, as she did this she nibbled his lobe gently sending shivers down the side of his neck and making his conscience's argument a lot weaker.

Draco didn't answer instead he jogged with Hermione round his waist to the nearest room, His. Any one who would have looked in on this situation would have laughed hysterically at the site of this proud man trying to jog, hold a girl and not ejaculate with the sheer excitement.

As he entered he placed Hermione on to his neatly made bed, covered in fine periwinkle blue sheets. Hermione suddenly took a mental note of the similarity between the bed sheets and the shade of her Yule ball dress. 'Was this intentional?' she wondered to herself!

Draco lowered himself onto Hermione kissing her tenderly, a flood of heat filled from the pit of her stomach through her every nerve, as if she had been waiting and wanting this for far longer than she had expected. She noticed with a Malfoy like smirk that he was very well endowed, when she felt how well her eyebrows shot up passed her hair line, he chuckled softly into the side of her neck, he kissed her slowly and Hermione smiled and almost laughed through the kiss… A loud banging came from the front door.

"Shit who the hell could that be?" Hermione slammed her fist into the mattress as Draco leapt off of her grabbing a shirt and his wand.

"It'll be Harry checking up on us or something!" He smiled and waved a nonchalant hand.

She sat up frustrated on his bed, wrapping the sheets around her chest she swept one hand across the smooth shimmering materiel, it looked like the ocean, and she was the little island of peace. She heard the murmurs of frantic voices and then something that sounded like a choke.

"Malfoy, who is it?" she shouted from his room in a half sweet, half impatient tone of voice.

Draco did not answer; instead she heard large thudding footsteps coming closer to her with some less resolute ones stumbling. She was shocked when she saw Draco's face screwed up in pain. A tall dark man was behind him pointing a long thin piece of wood to his back.

The man looked shocked at first to see Hermione in Draco's bed but then he tilted his head back and laughed a deep booming laugh which although loud seemed to have no happiness in it.

"Well what do we have here, Draco old chum!" the man looked hungrily at Hermione's bare flesh. She struggled to cover up from the strangers glances then suddenly realization flooded her face making her peer at the man curiously.

"Blaise?" she asked in an unsure tone of voice.

"Ah the mud blood whore recognizes me!" he exclaimed bowing extremely low though not taking his wand off of Draco's back.

Before Hermione could try and find her wand Blaise had used the axio charm to obtain it sending it flying from the bedroom floor towards him.

"Sit beside your filthy slut Draco!" Blaise said in a calm yet frightening voice.

Draco's heart was pounding as his once friend held him and the woman he loved to death. He pushed himself up the bed so that he was sitting next to Hermione who was now trembling, her nerves had barely withstood the war, and he wondered if she could hold it.

" SO Granger, when was it that our mutual friend here started falling for you, only I want to pin point the moment when my best friend, my blood brother and my sworn ally turned into my worst enemy! Well I knew you were here Draco but I thought didn't expect to find her in your bed. I thought she would be too tight for you Draco. She's a prude, a bookworm, a filthy wench and above all things she is a mud blood Draco!" He spat, tears of betrayal trickled down is black and dry face.

He passed the room rubbing his dirty head, and trying to straighten his focus. The once charming stallion of Hogwarts had turned into a bumbling fool who had voices in his head.

"Draco, for Merlin's sake you betrayed your family, my family, Pansy's family, you sold us all out for a chance of fucking her. HER… the know it all, potter fucking, bushy haired, little skinny runt who WE hated, Draco you hated her more than you hated Potter, now that's something." He said looking pleadingly at Draco, as if he would stand up any minute and tell him that it was all a big joke!

Instead Draco sat up slightly and looked at his old friends face: "Blaise you know as well as I that the shit our parents taught us was well… shit. They brain washed us into believing that evil was the only solution to the problem, that killing was the only way to cleanse our life not loving or caring. We were expected from birth to become death eaters, as babies we were marked out as murderers. There seemed to us no other path. Well I found it I found a way to be true to myself. And that something was Hermione!" Draco did not break eye contact with Blaise and while he spoke he slowly stretched his hand out to cup Hermione's trembling fist. When he touched her she did not flinch or pull away, instead she relaxed her hands and gently wound her fingers around his.

Blaise saw this little gesture and pointed Hermione's wand at them: "Are you ready to die by your own wand mud blood and the Blood traitor. Wont use my own sorry Draco it's a fake!" at this point he laughed hysterically at his own joke. "Ah perhaps we should postpone the killing for a few hours. I think I should get re acquainted with you Granger. It could be like a reunion shall we say and Draco you really should watch I think it would be interesting for you to see what the mud blood can really do when a real man handles her." Hermione's fingers tightened around Draco's as she grasped the meaning of Blaise's threats.

He walked slowly to the side of the bed, and then leaned his face into Hermione's: "Now you listen here mud blood, I'll save him if you do what I say. Either way your going to die if not for the damage you've caused then just for the fact your filthy, yet some how gorgeous." He then ran his gnarled and dirty finger down her cheek, as Draco pulled her away he grabbed her face with such force the inside of her cheek grated painfully against her teeth. She slipped her hand which was still holding Draco's down in-between there bodies as if to hide there bond from the lunatic. As she did this she suddenly felt a large, long and hard object that she was sure wasn't Draco just being pleased to see her. She let go of Draco's hand and instead pushed his hand further down to feel the wand, her wand which Blaise had not taken. He squeezed her fingers in recognition; Blaise was sitting on the end of the bed manically whistling a jumbled tune as he pulled off the large boots covering his feet. And that's when it happened.

Draco stunned Blaise before the mad man could react, he fell to the floor and banged his head on the cabinet as he did. Hermione at the exact same moment had drop kicked the dirty man and come into contact with the spell which equally knocked her out.

"Hello!" Draco was leaning over her smiling.

"Where's Blaise?" she asked hurriedly.

"Snape and Harry have taken him away!"

"How long was I out for?" she asked sitting realizing that she had her top half covered again.

"An hour, Harry and Snape turned up just as you drop kicked the death eater!" he chuckled helping her to her feet.

"Did I get hit with your spell, why did you not do the counter curse sooner?" she questioned.

"Oh I did try and get you up only you had fallen asleep during the curse! I think it might have been the vodka and the heat!" he smiled leading her through to the kitchen.

"How did Blaise get through Snape's Charms?" Hermione asked picking up the discarded bottle of water and drinking deeply.

"This is a funny one, the over grown bat only protected the flat against magic. He didn't think that a wizard would just kick the door down!" he chuckled as he grabbed the bottle from Hermione and took a swig before handing it back to her.

"I wonder what would have happened had he tried to curse us?" Hermione said weakly.

"What?" Draco asked perplexed.

"The whole mystic bond thing, I wonder what would have happened!"

"I'm glad we didn't find out. I must say I was very impressed by your drop kick!" he mustered another smile.

"I was very impressed by the size of your… ok is this water?" she stopped abruptly realizing what she had almost said. Just then Harry ran in.

"Ooooh thank god you guys found this, it's my VERITAS Serum I couldn't find files so I just keep the stuff in water bottles, forgot to warn you!" Harry grabbed the bottle and ran back out the door.

"You were saying?" Draco pressed grinning broadly.

"Em… em you drank it too… but I was saying…!" Hermione terrified at what would come out of her mouth next lunged at him and kissed him passionately. No terrifying death eaters to interrupt them this time, they both headed to the bedroom and both their hands on the magic clock moved to the same position!

THE END


End file.
